Tiempo
by Katya Hiwatari Kon
Summary: kyuubi ha atacado la aldea, ahora es decision del hokage ponerla asalvo, un pergamino le da la clave, pero para lograrlo deberan sacrificar a dos niños. [spoiler shippuden][NaruSasu, YonIta]
1. Chapter 1

_**ola ola:P**_

_**bueno esta esta historia la realice con ayuda de mi sister! Emi-chan!**_

_**se la dedico a ella 100 ya que ella penso en la trama xD**_

_**tambien se la dedico a coni-chan!... que tambien espero que le guste **_

_**esta historia es un YONITA y un NARUSASU...**_

_**porque para mi, naruto seme 4ever!! xD**_

_**CAPITULO 1: "Conociéndote"**_

Fuego y miedo era lo que se podía sentir en el aire, gente que corría de un lado a otro buscado un lugar seguro donde refugiarse, todo estaba siendo arrasado por las llamas y los sollozos de los desafortunados aldeanos que veían como sus casas caían destrozadas por el fuego. Ninjas por todos lados intentaba salvar a la mayor cantidad de gente que pudiese, mientras que el líder de todos luchaba contra la amenaza de la mitológica bestia que quería arrasar con la aldea.

hokage-sama! que vamos ha hacer el kyuubi ha ingresado derribando la muralla principal – uno de los ninjas a su lado corría a mayor velocidad tratando de alcanzar al rubio, no por nada le llamaban el rayo amarillo de konoha.

La gente de la aldea¿se ha tomado las medias de seguridad? – pregunto el alto rubio, tenia unos brillantes ojos azules que resplandecían con determinación, una larga capa blanca y un ligeros pantalones negros. Una joven de cabellos castaños se acerco.

Si, hokage-sama, todo los aldeanos fueron llevados a la montaña de los hokage – el rubio asintió satisfecho ­– además…

Hokage-sama, Kushina-san ella… - el ninja de largos cabellos azules y ojos negros, interrumpió a la castaña para mirar al rubio – esta entrando en labor – el rubio se detuvo rápidamente para mirarlo fijo, suspiro

"_¡¿¡que demonios haré!?!"_ Pensó el rubio contrariado, miro alrededor como buscando respuestas en el bosque, un rugido los saco de sus pensamientos, rápidamente camino hacia la entrada de la aldea donde pudo observar a la poderosa bestia que aparecía frente a ellos. Imponente el kyuubi surgía con todo su poder devastando todo a su alrededor, los pocos ninjas que podían escapar de las poderosas colas del Bijuu, se alejaban para observar y analizar todas las posibilidades para tacar.

Minato corria por los techos de las casa que aun no eran arrasados, como el líder mas joven de la aldea, con solo diecisiete años tenia que ver que cada jefe de su sección trabajara con el máximo de eficiencia en momentos críticos como el que ahora vivían. Observo a lo lejos a al jefe de la policía ninja, ordenar a todo su clan para ayudar a salvar a los aldeanos, se detuvo al ver a un joven de nos mas de siete años mirando todo a su alrededor, sus largos cabellos negros perfilaban su infantil rostro ligeramente adornado por unas ojeras, sus ojos negros observaban la situación con una inusual mirada analítica para un niño de tan corta edad.

Asombrado se pregunto quien seria tal pequeño, camino hacia él acercando sutilmente, donde estarían sus padres, sabia que era un Uchiha, todo su uniforme lo decía, y lo mas importante cual seria su nombre.

Para sorpresa del menor, el rubio lo tomo rápidamente en sus brazos, cuando una explosión estallo cerca de ambos, el pequeño sorprendido de verse en brazos de un desconocido se revolvió inquieto tratando de que lo soltara, pero el firme abrazo de Minato evito que el chico se soltase hasta que llegaron al hospital de konoha. Minato, aun sorprendido de su propia actitud, miro fijamente al chico antes de soltarlo en el piso, el pequeño lo miro también sin mostrar ninguna expresión en su infantil rostro.

¿Cuál es tu nombre? – dijo el rubio, su mirada se fijo en la recepción del hospital

¿Quién eres tú? Y ¿Por qué me sacaste? – hablo rápidamente el pequeño, arreglando su ropa y su pelo.

Sabes que es de mala educación no responder una pregunta – el pequeño resoplo molesto – ¿es que no responderás?

Y porque debo hacerlo – minato se empezó a molestar, pero que maleducado el enano, iba ha hablar cuando en ese momento un ninja medico apareció frente a él.

Hokage-sama… kushina-san! lo llama – la joven ninja dio rápidamente el mensaje para mirar al joven líder y hablar – por favor sígame, lo guiare a ella. – minato iba a seguir rápidamente a la joven cuando recordó que tenia a un pequeño a su lado, lo miro y este pareció mirarlo con sorpresa para volver a su usual mirada sin expresión.

Preguntare de nuevo¿Quién eres? – esta ves el pequeño lo miro con una pizca de curiosidad

Uchiha Itachi – le respondió el niño, resoplando al final

Bien ita-chan – sonrió al ver la mirada molesta que le envió el pequeño – no deberías estar en la montaña junto a tu madre – pregunto el rubio, el moreno solo ignoro.

Estaba junto a mi padre cuando me sacaste – el chico camino hacia uno de los pasillos con el hokage siguiéndolo sin decir nada - es mi deber proteger la aldea para mi hermano pequeño, así él puede crecer tranquilo – camino un poco mas rápido por los pasillos

¿Que edad tiene tu hermano? – pregunto por curiosidad, siguiendo inconscientemente al arisco chico.

Cuatro meses, nació el 23 de octubre, tiene un mal genio impresionante cuando lo despiertas – dijo el chico, sonriendo ligeramente ante el recuerdo.

Por eso tus ojeras – el rubio rió suavemente observo al chico detenerse ante una puerta – sabes hoy nace mi... ¡O demonios¡Debería estar con kushina! … - el rubio miro al pequeño chico reírse entre dientes, se volvió enojado – ¡de que te ríes!

Mira delante de ti – el rubio miro la inscripción de la puerta

Pero… como – dijo confundido se voltio al pequeño

Soy lo que llaman el genio de la familia Uchiha – observo su alrededor mientras hablaba sin emoción en su voz – por lo cual el rastreo de chakra es algo que debería saber – miro a los ojos del rubio ligeramente encantado - porque no pasa a ver a su mujer

Ella no es mi mujer - el rubio se quedo ahí un rato parado frente a la puerta escuchando la atenuada voz de la mujer, a su lado el pequeño lo tomo de la mano

Entremos, si nace hoy tu hijo deberías verlo – el ojinegro camino tirando levemente del mayor – a demás me agradan mucho los niños – dijo un poco sonrojado

¿Si?… y como lo llamarías – pregunto el rubio, todavía no elegía un nombre para el bebe, así que seria bueno escuchar opiniones, el pelinegro se detuvo y lo miro con los ojos brillantes, el había elegido el nombre para su hermano, Sasuke. Ese nombre siempre le había gustado, pero el había querido tener otro hermano más, para colocarle…

Naruto – pronuncio con su voz infantil – me encantaría haber tenido otro hermano para llamarlo, Naruto – el rubio lo miro enternecido, se notaba cuando le gustaban los niños. En ese momento una ninja medico salio de la puerta tropezando con el rubio mayor.

Hokage-sama… kushina-san… - iba ha hablar cuando la voz de Minato lo interrumpió

Lo sé, vamos ita-chan, camina – el pelinegro lo miro confundido – iremos a ver a mi hijo.

Pero… yo… - el chico intentaba detenerlo, él no tenia nada que hacer ahí, de hecho ni siquiera conocía en persona al hokage, hasta ahora

Camina, ita-chan tenemos que apurarnos – entraron por la puerta donde se podía ver a una joven morena de pelo celeste y ojos miel, sudaba por el esfuerzo y el dolor de las contracciones. – kushina…

Minato – sonrió ligeramente – espero que hallas venido por voluntad propia – la mujer desde su puesto en la camilla sonrió amargamente

Es mi hijo – respondió el rubio - pero no hablemos de eso ahora¿como te sientes? – La chica bufó molesta – está bien, entendí

Y ¿quien es ese mocoso que traes a tu lado? – dijo la mujer molesta por la falta de tacto del rubio, el hokage se molesto por la forma que trato al chico

Uchiha Itachi, es mi nombre _señora_ – dijo el pequeño enfatizando las ultimas palabras, que molestaron a la joven, iba a responder por el insulto cuando las contracciones se lo impidieron, con un fuerte grito de dolor empezó con el parto.

En ese momento un ninja apareció por la puerta principal, llevaba en su espalda el sello de la policía de Konoha, y Minato lo pudo reconocer como el líder de la familia Uchiha, Uchiha Fugaku. Su rostro firme, sus ojos negros, las ligeras ojeras que el pequeño Itachi había heredado, su estatura y porte, todo revelaba el porque eran llamados el clan mas poderoso.

Hokage-sama – la voz del hombre era fuerte y ronca, hablaba con mucho respeto – kyuubi ha traspasado la tercera barrera necesitamos sus indicaciones – el mayor parecía no haberse percatado que su propio hijo se encontraba de la mano con quien hablaba, hasta que miro hacia el pequeño frunciendo ligeramente el seño. – Itachi ¿Qué haces aquí?

Con el hokage, oto-san – le dijo el chico sin emoción en su voz y mirándolo fijamente – me saco de la batalla

Lamento haber tomado de improvisto a su hijo – hablo Minato – pensé que estaba perdido y lo traje conmigo, ahora veo que el podía haberse defendido solo – el mayor de los Uchiha asintió, haciendo un gesto para que su hijo se acercara, el chico camino lentamente hasta su padre. Minato lo miro en silencio, enojado con la idea de que deseaba estar más tiempo junto al calor infantil del niño.

Bien hokage-sama, que debemos hacer – hablo el Uchiha, la joven cerca de ellos estaba apunto de parir y los demás teniendo una insensible platica sobre guerra, pensó una de las enfermeras.

Demonios, esta acercándose demasiado rápido a la aldea – medito en voz alta el rubio – ha este paso en menos de hora y media acabara con las ultimas dos barreras y con la aldea.

Hay una forma de evitarlo – hablo el pequeño seriamente, los demás no entendían como un niño de cinco años podía estar en una platica sobre tácticas de guerra.

Silencio Itachi, esta es una platica de mayores – le dijo su padre sin siquiera mirarlo.

No, no lo calles¿que ibas a decir? – hablo el rubio, todos los demás lo miraron sorprendido, es que no podían entender como es que le ponía atención a un niñito, el hokage había perdido el juicio

el pergamino de sellado – hablo el pequeño caminando hacia un asiento en la sala, observo como la mujer respiraba dificultosamente, sonriendo perversamente ante el dolor de aquella que lo había insultado, Minato y los ninjas se sorprendieron, como es que no se les había ocurrido – pero hay un problema de hacerlo, el que realiza el ritual… morirá

¿Como sabes de la existencia de ese pergamino? – dijo un ninja de ojos blancos y largos cabellos negros. El pequeño lo miro sin emoción en su rostro para después esbozar una cruel sonrisa.

Soy el genio Uchiha – dijo mirándolo fijamente, su padre sonrió con orgullo, pero itachi lo miro despectivamente. Minato lo observo, antes de que recordara el pergamino

"_¡como no se me ocurrió antes!"_ – pensó el rubio, miro a itachi sonriendo ligeramente, se le acababa de ocurrir una idea y ese niño era quien le había inspirado, tendría que bajar a los registros de sandaime y revisar rápidamente los pergaminos. Camino hacia la entrada y se dio la vuelta mirando a los presentes

Uchiha-san, retengan el mayor tiempo posible al kyuubi – el pelinegro iba a responder, cuando el rubio siguió hablando - las barreras que necesitan son de controladores tipo agua y carecemos de ellos, pero algunos anbu podrán ayudarlo, se que Hyuuga-san y Aburame-san lo ayudaran de momento – miro ha uno de los ninja medico – cuiden de kushina, que mi hijo nazca bien.

Hokage-sama… si usted no se encuentra¿Qué nombre le pondremos al niño? – minato miro a la peliceleste rápidamente, para después centrar su mirada en el pequeño pelinegro y sonrió.

Naruto…. el niño se llamara, Naruto – itachi miro con los ojos ligeramente abiertos, por la sorpresa, y una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

A demás Uchiha-san, quisiera pedirle si me puede prestar a Itachi-kun un momento – el rubio hablo para sorpresa del par de pelinegros, el mayor lo pensó rápidamente para después asentir con la cabeza. Minato sonrió para hacerle un ademán al pequeño de que se acercara, el niño corrió a su encuentro y ambos salieron de la pieza

Gracias – dijo el pelinegro sin mirar al rubio, el mayor solo sonrió, sabia el porque le daba las gracias - ¿A dónde vamos?

A los registros de Sarutobi-sama – dijo el rubio caminando por los pasillos, salieron del edificio para caminar rápidamente hacia la torre de los hokages que quedaba cerca de la montaña, y lo suficientemente apartado de la entrada.

Mientras corrían por los techos miraron el paisaje desolado de la aldea, no había nadie más que alguno que otro ninja corriendo de un lado al otro, todos se habían refugiado para evitar que alguien saliera lastimado a causa de la mitológica bestia. Llegaron a la torre que parecía ser el único lugar donde aun había gente rondando, algunos ninjas de logística se encontraban ahí, en especial los líderes de la familia Nara, quienes se encargaban de las posibilidades de protección a la aldea.

Itachi miraba fascinado todo ha su alrededor, no era la primera vez que entraba a la torre hokage, pero era la primera vez que entraba en preludio a una batalla por lo cual había mucho movimiento en el lugar. Caminaron por los pasillos llenos de ninjas que iban de un lado a otro y algunos que se detenían frente al hokage para pedir aprobación a distintos planes, explicándole brevemente la función que se desarrollaba.

Minato estaba más que tensionado con el asunto, después que se alejaron hasta llegar cerca del despacho del antiguo hokage, mientras recordaba como era el pergamino que buscaba. Recordaba perfectamente cuando su sensei le enseño el contenido de ese pergamino, no había pensado en esa posibilidad pero ahora con las palabras de itachi recordaba el porque jiraya-sensei le había dicho que no ocupara la técnica, si no era de vida o muerte.

Itachi al ver al rubio preocupado le tomo la mano, reprendiéndose mentalmente el mismo del gesto, él no era una persona muy afectuosa, de hecho a la única persona que le dedicaba sus gestos era a su pequeño hermano, se sonrojo ligeramente al sentir el calor emanando de la calida piel del rubio. Minato lo miro sorprendido para después sonreír ligeramente, era tan tierno ese pequeño. Llegaron al despacho y empezó a buscar dicho pergamino.

Itachi solo observaba al rubio ir de un lado al otro de la sala buscando algo, pensó en preguntarle que buscaba, pero el rubio estaba tan concentrado buscando el pergamino, que hubiese sido ridículo intentar sacarlo de su estado. Camino dentro de la habitación, pensando que el pergamino que buscaba el rubio tan desesperadamente debía ser importante por lo cual debía estar bien escondido o… muy a la vista.

Recordó que cuando el quería que sus padres no se enteraran de algo lo dejaba a la vista de ellos, entonces ellos pasaban junto a el y no lo tomaban en cuenta porque pensaban que, si él tenia algo preciado lo escondería.

Así que observo la ligera pieza llena de libro y pergaminos ordenados, pero le llamo la atención un jarrón que ha simple vista lo tomarías como uno común y corriente de adorno, pero si te acercabas te debas cuenta de que parecía estar modificado. Camino hacia el jarrón para tomarlo, cuando vio que el rubio rápidamente lo tomaba entre sus manos para observarlo detenidamente, se mordió el dedo y dejo caer un poco de sangre al interior del jarro que rápidamente cambio de forma a un pequeño pergamino.

¿Que es eso? – pregunto el pelinegro, confundido.

Una extraña forma de jiraya-sensei de guardar cosas – dijo el rubio leyendo la inscripción dentro del pergamino – maldición, esto me sirve pero tendré problemas.

El pequeño lo miro confundido, para después mirar como el rubio se sentaba en el suelo de la habitación leyendo el pergamino, cuidadosamente se acerco hacia el para colocarse en su espalda y leer el lo que alcanzaba de pergamino.

"**Técnica de sellado cronometral"**

….Esta técnica tiene un control absoluto sobre el chakra de la persona, por lo cual quien lo desarrolle tiene que poseer la convicción y fuerza para resistir las consecuencias de la técnica… -minato paso rápidamente a las formas de desarrollar el ritual, ya cargaría después con las consecuencias - … para desarrollar el ritual, se debe tener dos contenedores, uno que guarde la esencia y otro que sea la llave, cada cual será importante en el desarrollo de la celda para apresar a las esencias…" – eso! Ahora necesitaba dos contenedores capaces de resistir el poder de las bestias.

Podría ser Naruto – hablo el pequeño itachi, quien se había movido rápidamente de atrás del hokage para sentarse en la mesa del despacho.

Es peligroso y si muere en el sellado – dijo sin pensar en que se suponía que nadie más debía leer el pergamino. – no puedo arriesgarme a perderlo

No morirá – dijo itachi convencido – tu eres fuerte, él es fuerte, será capaz de soportarlo.

Quizás – dijo el rubio mirando al pelinegro rápidamente, como es que era convencido tan rápido por un niño. – Pero aun faltaría otro contenedor para el sello… - Itachi lo miro largamente sopesando las posibilidades.

Sasuke – dijo el pequeño, el rubio no entendió – el otro sello podría ser Sasuke.

Piensas arriesgar a tu hermano – miro incrédulo al pequeño

Piensas arriesgar a tu hijo – le rebatió sarcásticamente el niño, minato solo lo miro indiferente, ahora solo quedaba la decisión final y no quedaba mucho tiempo.

Ve por tu hermano – dijo minato cortando el tenso silencio que se instauro entre ellos – yo iré por Naruto. – Itachi asintió en silencio, sabían que ambos estaban condenando a dos pequeños inocentes pero era por un bien común – sabes donde debe estar tu madre, con tu hermano – el pequeño asintió.- Te veo en diez minutos – le dijo el pequeño para después correr a una gran velocidad hacia los territorios de los Uchiha.

Sabia cual era el refugio de su familia y siempre en caso de emergencia se escondían por esos lugares.

Llego hasta un complejo de casas todas adornadas con los sellos de su familia, camino a paso rápido por los alrededores hasta llegar a la entrada de la montaña alejada de la casa principal donde él vivía. Camino con seguridad por los terrenos que desde que nació recorría, ahora buscando al único que podía ayudarlo, su pequeño hermano.

Se detuvo frente a una gran puerta de acero y la toco dos veces, una pequeña abertura se abrió y una ligera voz se escucho.

¿Quien es? – itachi miro por la rendija

Itachi – dijo el pequeño molesto por el tiempo perdido en ridiculeces como esta.

Clave – dijo la voz, he itachi solamente mostró el sharingan en sus negros ojos, ahora rojos, lo que demostraba su linaje. La puerta se abrió dejándolo pasar.

Dentro del lugar itachi pudo observar como habían mujeres y niños en el lugar, se encontró con toda su familia, pero rápidamente busco entre la multitud a su madre y la vio sentada cerca de una fogata con cuna a su lado donde su hermano estaba recostado.

"_Ni siquiera puedes cargar a tu hijo_" – pensó el moreno, se acerco hacia su madre quien lo miro sin ninguna expresión. – madre

Itachi, veo que decidiste esconderte – le hablo la mujer sin mirarlo, y fijar su vista en el fuego

Veo que pudiste controlar a mi hermano – le dijo el chico pasando a su lado para llegar a la cuna, la mujer le miro de reojo, tomo el cuerpo de su hermano entre sus brazos – hola pequeño – le susurro al oído, el pequeño sonrió emitiendo un ligero gorgogeo feliz.

¿Que piensas hacer con tu hermano, itachi? – pregunto su madre sin mirarlos, en su voz ni siquiera se podía escuchar preocupación alguna.

¿Estas preocupada por lo que nos pase? – pregunto sin sentimientos itachi, aunque interiormente tenia una ligera esperanza de que a lo menos se preocupara por ambos. La mujer lo miro en silencio por unos minutos para levantarse y encaminarse hacia un grupo de mujeres sentadas junto a una fogata. Itachi la miro dolido, pensaba que quizás con el tiempo su madre podría haber cambiado, pero parece que siempre ambos serán iguales, no les importaba ninguno de sus hijos. El ligero movimiento de sasuke en sus brazos le recordó la razón por la cual había venido.

Camino entre su familia con su hermano en los brazos llego hasta la puerta donde la chica que le abrió la puerta lo detuvo.

¿A dónde crees que vas? – pregunto la chica, tenia una polera celeste con el símbolo uchiha y unos pescadores blancos.

No te interesa – dijo el pelinegro, calmándose para que su hermano no sintiera su enojo – abre la puerta que tengo que salir

Lo lamento pero no puedo dejar que los dos salgan – dijo la castaña – si tu quieres morir no interesa, pero tu hermano no morirá, uno de los hijos del cabeza de familia debe guiar el clan, así que no morirá por tu culpa.

¡Que sabes tu de lo que haré! – Dijo el chico alzando la voz ligeramente, el sharingan en sus ojos brillando peligrosamente – abre la puerta de una vez que si ustedes no harán nada para salvar la aldea lo haré yo

¿Llevando a tu hermano a la muerte? – le pregunto ácidamente la chica, enojada por la falta de respeto del niño

¡Estoy aquí por orden del hokage, shisa, así que córrete de una vez! – el chico se empezó a enojar y su hermano en sus brazos se removía inquieto.

Como te atre… - la chica no alcanzo a terminar de hablar cuando la puerta volvió a sonar, siguiendo el protocolo abrió la pequeña ventana. - ¿Quién es?

Yondaime hokage – se escucho una voz en al otro lado de la puerta, itachi se alegro de escuchar la voz de Minato y miro a su pariente con desprecio - ¿es que no abrirá? – la molesta pregunta que se formulo obtuvo una rápida reacción, la chica abrió velozmente la puerta donde se pudo observar a un rubio de ojos azules cargando a un pequeño que parecía dormido.

¿Ese es naruto? – pregunto itachi sorprendido al ver al pequeño niño, el rubio asintió en silencio, el pelinegro extrañado lo miro preguntándole que pasaba

Murió – dijo el rubio, el pelinegro rápidamente entendió – no la amaba pero tampoco deseaba su muerte – mientras miraba al pequeño pelinegro recordó cuando había llegado al hospital

_//Camino rápidamente por los pasillos del hospital hasta donde hacia unos minutos se encontraba, al abrir la puerta lo único que escucho fue el llanto de un bebe._

_Hokage-sama!, su hijo… ya nació – una de las enfermeras arropo al pequeño para colocarlo entre los brazos del rubio, quien emocionado lo estrecho contra su pecho, tomo sus manos para notar la suavidad de su piel._

_Bienvenido a konoha… naruto – hablo el rubio en voz alta mirando el rostro ahora dormido del pequeño._

_En ese instante la enfermera lo miro con una ligera lastima, sin entenderla pregunto como estaba la mujer, pero lo único que obtuvo fue un silencio sepulcral, miro hacia la cama y vio el rostro de la peliceleste que ahora parecía dormida, besando su frente se despidió de la que había sido su compañera por un tiempo//_

Lo sé – le sonrió, la triste mirada del rubio le preocupo e intento animarlo de alguna forma – mira te presento a mi hermano, saluda sasuke – el pequeño chico emitió un gorgogeo al mirar al rubio, mientras el mayor se acerco y acaricio su rostro, observando los negros ojos del chico tan parecidos a los de su hermano.

Hola sasuke, te presento a mi hijo, naruto – ladeo el cuerpo del rubio quien abrió ligeramente los ojos para observar a sasuke, al verse entre ellos sonrieron y balbucearon incoherencia o por lo menos sasuke lo intentaba ya que naruto lo miraba aun con una sonrisa y los ojos ligeramente abiertos, minato los observo sonriendo para después recordar que todavía tenían una aldea a la cual poner a salvo – vamos itachi tenemos que empezar el ritual – el pequeño avanzo tras él, mirando a su prima con desprecio, ella solo lo miro indiferente aunque se podía notar la ira en su rostro.

Itachi camino rápidamente entre los techos de las casa sujetando firmemente a su hermano contra su cuerpo, delante de él, Minato corría repasando mentalmente el ritual tenia a los contenedores, tenia el poder, ahora solo quedaba realizar el circulo.

Llegaron a unos dos kilómetros del kyuubi, aun no eliminaba la ultima barrera por lo que la aldea todavía estaba a salvo. Minato camino hasta un altar donde dejo a naruto posado sobre este junto a unas velas que adornaban el ligero lugar, a su lado itachi lo imito dejando a sasuke al lado del pequeño rubio, ambos se acomodaron, desde las pequeñas mantas sacaron sus manos las cuales se entrelazaron para sujetarse ambos. Itachi los miro con una ligera sonrisa, pensando que ante cualquier cosa los mantendría juntos aunque eso le costara caro, miro a minato un breve instante.

Quiero que te alejes – le dijo el rubio seriamente, confiaba en el pequeño, había demostrado seguir órdenes y ser fiel a pesar de todo.

Pero… - intento negarse, pero la mirada del rubio le ordeno que ni se atreviera a contradecirlo, se dio la vuelta para irse cuando un abrazo lo detuvo.

Acabo de descubrir que soy un pervertido – le susurro el rubio apoyando su frente en la nuca de itachi – solo tienes siete años – le acaricio el cabello, un ligero estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo del pequeño – quiero pedirte que si no regreso, cuides de naruto, por favor. - Itachi se dio la vuelta entre los brazos de Minato, quedando su rostro a escasos centímetros del otro, miro fijamente los rasgos del rubio como tratando de grabar sus facciones en su mente.

No era necesario que lo pidieras, ahora es parte importante para mi – itachi sonrió levemente sonrojado, escondiendo su confusión mientras enterraba su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro del rubio, Minato con delicadeza levanto el rostro del pequeño pelinegro quedando a unos centímetros del suyo, cuando deposito un casto beso en los infantiles labios del pequeño.

Lo sé, cuento contigo – dicho esto lo dejo inconciente, el cuerpo del pequeño callo como peso muerto entre los brazos del rubio quien lo acomodo detrás del altar, usando su capa de cama para el niño.

Miro el altar y vio los cuerpos de los dos pequeños, tan diferentes, uno rubio de tez morena, y el otro un pálido chico de pelo negro, sonriendo ligeramente corrió unos metros lejos de los chicos para realizar el sello de invocación. Un sapo gigante apareció, sonrió levemente para llamar la atención del gigante animal. Se ubico sobre el animal mirando al kyuubi que trataba de destruir todo a su paso, rápidamente se puso a realizar sellos mientras que moldeando ligeramente su chakra creaba un hilo que se unía junto al de el par de niños que estaban en el altar.

"_espero que estén bien_" pensó con angustia el rubio, ahora solo quedaba esperar que todo saliera como lo tenia planeado, no importaba que quedara maldito por el resto de su existencia pero tenia que evitar la destrucción de la aldea.

"_todo sea por que puedan crecer_" dicho esto la esencia del kyuubi empezó a unirse a la esencia del pequeño niño rubio del altar, mientras su frágil mano era sujeta por el pálido bebe a su lado. Quien en su interior y ante tanto despliegue de chakra logro liberar parte de una antigua esencia de su familia. Ahora solo quedaba esperar.

Después de eso un haz de luz cubrió el lugar y minato desapareció, los pequeños cayeron inconcientes por el esfuerzo, sin saber que dentro de ellos unas poderosas esencias guardaban su poder.

_** CONTINUARA….**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**CAPITULO 2: "Volviéndonos a ver"**_

Había pasado más de cinco años desde la destrucción del kyuubi y que el cuarto hokage desapareciera, como era la ley cuando un hokage desaparecía se elegía a otro para asumir el puesto y le pidieron a sarutobi que regresase al puesto que antes había ocupado.

Cinco años desde que itachi recordara la ultima vez que vio a Minato y cada noche en silencio lloraba su ausencia, se había forjado la idea de ser el mejor para cuidar de aquellos que quería y lo estaba cumpliendo, a sus doce años ya había ingresado a la elite de konoha y se había convertido en uno de los lideres mas jóvenes que había tenido los anbu, de hecho ingreso a los siete, después de la desaparición de minato, como una forma de saber como encontrarlo, pero a los ocho se convirtió en jefe de su escuadrón. A su vez había cumplido con su promesa, con paciencia y cariño había cuidado del par de bebes que tenia a su cargo, con orgullo los observo crecer a los dos juntos mientras que estos inocentemente progresaban sin saber de lo que en su interior guardaban. Toda la aldea sabia que naruto en su interior guardaba al kyuubi, pero nadie sabia que en interior de sasuke, se guardaba la única llave para liberarlo o encerrarlo, e itachi nunca lo revelo.

Cuando despertó del desmayo impuesto por Minato, itachi se encontraba en el hospital de konoha, le dijeron que había estado durmiendo por dos horas, rápidamente se levanto de la cama y vistiéndose le pregunto a una de las enfermeras, que lo miraba reprobatoriamente, donde estaba sus hermanos. La mujer no entendió de quien hablaba, así que él solo la miro molesto para después buscar el chakra de su hermano o Naruto, para alegría de itachi ambos se encontraban en la misma sala custodiada por un par de ninjas. Sin que nadie lo detuviera se escabullo por las salas del hospital hasta la cuna de su hermano lo miro dormir un rato para después caminar hacia donde se encontraba el rubio en una cuna llena de sellos para observar los niveles de chakra en su cuerpo, enojado iba a sacarlo de ahí, cuando apareció sandaime.

Así que tu eres Uchiha Itachi, o me equivoco – pregunto el adulto mirando al pequeño, itachi no respondió pero siguió observando al rubio, se acerco hasta el pequeño que se removía entre sueños, por lo cual paso sus manos por su cabeza tranquilizándolo – me contaron que tu eres la ultima persona que estuvo con Yondaime

Y si fuera así, que – dijo el pequeño rudamente, el recordar que minato había desaparecido solo lo entristecía.

Quisiera saber que te dijo – Itachi lo miro rápidamente para después fijar su atención de nuevo en el pequeño rubio a su lado

¿Qué desea saber? – pregunto ahora mas tranquilo el pelinegro

¿Qué instrucciones te dejo, que debemos hacer con Naruto? – pregunto el mayor sin miramientos, el pequeño lo observo largamente para después sonreír irónicamente.

Nada – dijo el pequeño, el mayor lo miro confundido – nada que ustedes pudiera hacer, solo me dijo que me encargara de cuidarlo

Pero… si apenas tienes siete años – hablo sandaime – en que pensaba minato cuando te dijo eso

En la seguridad de su hijo – le hablo el pelinegro, seriamente – el sabia que después de su desaparición y que el kyuubi encerrado en alguien podía tomarse como un monstruo pero tenia que proteger la aldea – miro al rubio para después sonreír tristemente – condenamos a un niño por la seguridad de muchos

Sandaime lo miro un largo rato, se notaba que había sido influenciado con lo que el llamaba la magia de yondaime, y no es que minato supiera magia, era que cada persona que pasaba tiempo junto a él, se contagiaba de su espíritu de ayuda y carisma. Mientras un silencio se instauro entre ambos el cual fue roto por el ligero movimiento en la cuna.

Sasuke se había despertado y miraba a su alrededor buscando algo conocido y al solo ver el techo de un lugar oscuro iba a ponerse a llorar, pero rápidamente itachi se acerco a la cuna, sasuke sonrió para estirar sus pequeñas manos como tratando de alcanzar el rostro de su hermano. Itachi lo alzo entre sus brazos para empezar ha hablarle.

Sasuke, Minato se fue – dijo itachi con tristeza en su voz – pero tenemos a Naruto – sasuke lo miro fijamente – tenemos que cuidarlo y quererlo mucho – el pequeño balbuceo como diciendo que si, o por lo menos eso quiso creer itachi.

Itachi acerco el cuerpo de su hermano al rubio y de las ambas mantas, un par de pequeñas manos salieron como queriendo tocar el rostro del mayor, una tímida lagrima se asomo por el rostro de itachi – los cuidare por minato y por mi – le susurro tomando ambas manos entre las suyas.

Y gracias a esa promesa los niños se criaron juntos, sandaime cuidaba a los tres niños sin que ellos se dieran cuenta o eso es lo que pensaba, itachi sabia que sandaime hokage protegía a los pequeños e inclusive a él, pero los tiempos se empezaron a volver peligrosos.

Hace más de seis meses que había estado investigando sobre la información de una institución que trataba de obtener los bijuu y sabía que pronto intentarían obtener el de Naruto.

Caminando hacia la casa a la cual se había trasladado dentro del barrio de su familia, ahí se llevo a Naruto desde hace cuatro años, para evitar cualquier ataque de alguien lo mantuvo siempre cerca de él, cuidándolo como su propio hermano. Y hablando de hermano. Sasuke era el que mejor había tomado la presencia del chico entre ellos, no solo tenía a alguien con quien jugar, si no, que también tenía a su rubio favorito junto a él. Sonrió ante el recuerdo, Naruto era un fanático del Ramen, desde la primera vez que lo llevo a comer a Ichiraku después de uno de los tantos entrenamientos que tenia junto a los pequeños, nunca había visto comer a alguien tanto en poco tiempo.

Agradecía haber entrado a los anbu porque su presupuesto subió y ahora podía comprarle más Ramen al pequeño, pero sin descuidar su dieta, porque sasuke había aprendido a cocinar solamente por complacer al pequeño rubio, aunque él también lo agradecía cada vez que intentaba acercarse a la maldita cocina siempre estallaba algo. Estúpida cocina, hasta el microondas exploto cuando le puso una lata de frijoles, es que nadie le había dicho que había que sacar los frijoles de la lata antes de meterla al microondas. Suspiro ante el recuerdo.

Abrió la puerta de la casa con tranquilidad, sabia que los pequeños no estaban, era hora del colegio y ambos estarían en clases. Camino por la sala, su casa estaba al final de todo el barrio, cuando eligió la casa busco la casa mas apartada y la mas cerca del bosque, junto a una de las montañas, era lo suficiente cómoda para tres personas, ya que su hermano al saber que se había cambiado a una casa lejos de la principal rápidamente acomodo una cama en la pieza junto a la del rubio.

Era pequeña contaba con un baño, la cocina, el living comedor juntos y tres piezas, una era la de él, otra era la de Naruto la cual estaba conectada por una puerta a la de Sasuke. Camino hasta la cocina haber si su hermano le había dejado algo de comida preparada. Después de la misión, que había durado tres días, en la cual la comida era asquerosa y solamente soñaba con llegar a casa a comer una de los exquisitos platos que preparaba su hermano.

Un kunai atravesó la habitación, clavándose en una de las murallas de la casa, itachi rápidamente se puso en guardia había tres hombres en frente, por la ventana salía velozmente de la casa, no podía arriesgarse. Corrió hasta el bosque donde los tres cuerpos lo siguieron rápidamente, el primero avanzo por su derecha lanzando una serie de kunais que acabaron ensartados en un árbol, itachi agradecía no haberse quitado su implemento Anbu cuando llego. Saco la espada acercándose velozmente a uno de los encapuchados y de un solo movimiento le corto la cabeza.

Casi lanzo un grito de espanto al ver el rostro del que consideraba su mejor amigo, Shisui estaba muerto frente a sus ojos y por su propia mano.

Los otros dos aprovecharon su confusión para atacarlo por la espalda, el primero le golpeo enviándolo hasta el árbol mas cercano donde quedo con unas heridas graves en su pierna y brazos, el segundo sin darle tiempo de escapar lanzo unos shuriken los cuales se enterraron profundamente es su piel rasgando su ropa.

Se acercaron al pelinegro que estaba sentado en el piso y le patearon el estomago logrando que escupiera sangre. En ese momento alguien apareció frente a la mirada confusa y ligeramente borrosa de itachi, de un rápido movimiento y como si fuera un rayo partió el cuello de ambos hombres. La figura se arrodillo hasta la altura de itachi, quien tendido en el piso hacia un esfuerzo por no desvanecerse, levanto la mirada para observar a quien lo había ayudado y se topo con unos ojos azules que le resultaron muy familiares, eran muy similares a los de naruto…

No… no puede ser – itachi se incorporo lentamente para empezar a retroceder – tu... tu estas… muerto

No estoy muerto ita-chan – la ronca voz que tanto tiempo había extrañado le hizo perder el sentido del tiempo recordando el calido poder que emanaba el rubio. Lo abrazo rápidamente enterrando su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro del mayor. – cuanto has crecido itachi, si solo tenias…

¡Cállate! – Le dijo el pelinegro – cinco años, cinco malditos años sin saber de ti – hablo con amargura – no sabes cuanto han crecido los pequeños

Lo sé, los veo – le dijo el rubio – siempre los vigilo, a ti y a ellos.

Porque no te quedas – le susurro el pelinegro, el rubio se estremeció ligeramente – te extraño tanto.

No puedo, aun no puedo itachi – dijo el rubio suavemente.

¡Porque! Que te impide regresar a mi lado – dijo el chico sintiéndose como cuando tenia siete años y aun en los brazos de aquel hombre quien se había llevado parte de su alma y su corazón

Todavía no es tiempo – le dijo simplemente, itachi iba a replicar algo cuando los labios del rubio le impidieron hablar.

Lo besó, lo besó transmitiéndole el dolor, de estar tanto tiempo separados, la alegría de verlo y el miedo de perderlo de nuevo. Al separase ambos respiraban agitadamente

Toma – le entrego un collar, que con mucho cuidado lo coloco en el cuello del pelinegro – nos volveremos a ver. – el dolor del cuerpo de itachi lo dejo inconciente, llevándose como ultimo recuerdo la sonrisa del rubio y el amargo sabor de un hasta luego.

ººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke estaba en clases aburrido, ya se sabía todas esas lecciones, su hermano le instruya a él y a naruto desde pequeños, así que siempre habían sido un poco adelantados, de hecho a pesar de tener cinco años ambos iban en el cuarto año de academia, él era mas adelantado que el rubio pero a ninguno le interesaba lo que los demás dijeran si no contaban con la aprobación del otro.

Desde pequeño recuerda haber tenido cerca el calor del rubio, era lo único que le importaba junto a su hermano, sus padres siempre se desentendieron de él, les importaba todo lo demás menos sus hijos, pero a él tampoco le importaba tenía a su hermano, tenía a Naruto no quería nadie más. Recordaba la primera vez que vio de cerca los ojos de naruto y el sentimiento de protección que le inspiro, nunca se había interesado mucho por las personas y él siempre había llamado la atención, muchas chicas de su curso lo encontraban atractivo pero a él no le interesaba eso a menos que su rubio le dijera que se veía mal o que no le gustaba algo.

se acordaba cuando tenia cuatro años y encontró una polera muy linda a su punto de vista, era un zorro rojo enrollado a un gato negro, al principio lo encontró extraño pero le gusto mucho por lo que la compro. Cuando se la puso, a nadie le gusto de su familia porque no tenia el símbolo uchiha, pero el rubio lo había mirado largamente para después sonreír y darle un beso en la mejilla, diciéndole que se veía muy bien. Estuve dos años usando la polera siempre que podía.

Sasuke siempre estaba ahí complaciéndolo y sabia que naruto siempre había tenido como meta alcanzarlo. El rubio era un imán de amigos, siempre había tenido esa capacidad, atraer a las personas con su hermoso corazón y su fuerza interior, era tan cautivador. Miro al rubio quien prestaba una inusual atención a la clase, naruto ya sabia la lección, pero adoraba al sensei con una admiración infantil, a demás Iruka-sensei era como Naruto una muy buena persona y siempre ayudando a los demás. Él mismo era una persona muy celosa y posesiva cuando se trataba de su rubio, pero con el sensei era diferente, emanaba una tranquilidad que te hacia olvidarte de cualquier problema... o disgusto.

Tocaron el timbre y rápidamente se paro para salir del salón, odiaba cuando las niñas lo perseguían no tenia tranquilidad, espero unos minutos fuera de la sala a que el rubio saliera, siempre se tomaba su tiempo para hablar con el sensei después de sus clases por lo cual tenia que esperarlo un rato antes de ir a comer por ahí su colación. Como pronosticó al rato después de que salieran todos salio naruto hablando con el sensei, al verlo recargado contra una muralla con los ojos cerrados sonrió calidamente para despedirse del sensei y caminar a su lado.

¿A donde vamos-ttebayo? – hablo el rubio suavemente, mirando a su alrededor buscando el lugar perfecto para comer juntos.

Al baño – dijo el pelinegro, el rubio lo miro extrañado – después buscaremos un lugar donde almorzar – el rubio asintió encogiéndose de hombros, a él no le interesaba si tenia que ir hasta la china con tal de tener al pelinegro a su lado.

Desde pequeños tenia una admiración por el pelinegro, se criaron juntos al cuidado del hermano mayor de sasuke, siempre lo había querido como un padre pero lo que sentía por el pelinegro menor era mas allá que un cariño de hermano.

Caminaron por los pasillos hasta llegar a los baños, sabían que estaban desocupados a esta hora ya que todos estaban almorzando en el casino. El pelinegro entro mientras el rubio se lavaba la cara, en ese momento un rápido sonido los alerto poniéndolos en guardia, se colocaron uno al lado del otro y observaron atentamente al desconocido que estaba frente a ellos.

Como ha pasado el tiempo, desde la última vez que los vi – el encapuchado los miro largamente para después acercarse a los lavamanos y sentarse en uno de ellos.

¿Quien eres-ttebayo? – pregunto naruto, sabia que sasuke estaba midiendo las posibilidades de defensa que tenían, ese era la misión de sasuke mirar las posibilidades de escapar y las supuestas respuestas del enemigo, y naruto planeaba los ataques, él siempre era mas directo.

Alguien que ha deseado verlos desde que eran pequeños – ambos chicos lo miraron confundido, quien demonios era ese hombre, sasuke trato de fijarse en el rostro del encapuchado por lo cual uso su sharingan cuando lo vio retrocedió unos pasos confundido – ahora me recuerdas sasuke

Me… eres familiar… pero… – naruto los observaba sin entender nada. – ¿nos conocemos?

Si, pero esa no es la razón por la que estoy aquí – les hablo el hombre – atacaron a tu hermano – hablo el hombre, ambos chicos entraron en un pequeño shock – ahora esta en el hospital

¡Que! – Dijo sorprendido naruto – ¿donde esta itachi? Y ¿Cómo sabes eso? Dattebayo – el encapuchado lo miro largamente para después suspirar.

Itachi no es tan fuerte cuando se trata de sentimientos – el encapuchado se levanto de donde estaba – por favor cuiden de él – sasuke no entendía, el sabia que su hermano era la persona mas poderosa que conocía, ¿como que no era tan fuerte?

Naruto lo miro largamente, si entendía de qué se trataba, muchas veces pillo a itachi llorar por las noches, cuando creía que nadie lo veía. De un momento a otro, tal como apareció se fue, los jóvenes se quedaron en silencio sacando sus propias conclusiones para después correr hasta la salida. Corrían por los pasillos de la academia cuando se encontraron con uno de sus sensei.

Sasuke, naruto! Por fin los encontré – dijo el joven de cabellos castaño – me han avisado que los lleve hasta... – no alcanzo a terminar cuando se vio interrumpido por la ansiosa voz de naruto

Lo sabemos, por favor llévenos al hospital dattebayo – hablo el rubio, sasuke asintió por lo cual el sensei confundido, pero les pidió que lo siguieran.

Llevaban cinco minutos corriendo por los tejados de las casas rumbo al hospital de konoha. Cuando llegaron rápidamente el sensei pidió información sobre el cuarto donde se encontraba itachi, pero ante la tardanza de la chica, sasuke rastreo el chakra de itachi tal cual él les había enseñado. Rápidamente corrió por los pasillos con el rubio tras de él, cuando llegaron a una de las puertas entraron velozmente para encontrarse con una sala toda pintada de blanco con un sillón frente a la cama, y una cama de una plaza donde se encontraba un itachi dormido conectado a un respirador artificial.

Sasuke se quedo paralizado en la puerta al ver a su hermano en ese estado, naruto por su parte se acerco a la cama del pelinegro para acariciarle los cabellos ahora desordenado por tanto tubo que tenia.

Itachi – llamo el rubio suavemente, sabía que el pelinegro estaba conciente, lo podía sentir, pero necesitaba un empujón para despertar. – Itachi – le insistió el rubio.

Sasuke se acerco para sentarse al otro lado del pelinegro, miro al rubio quien preocupado intentaba tratar de despertar a su hermano.

El sensei apareció por la puerta junto a una ninja medico, miraron a ambos niños, sabían que el pelinegro era el único sustento y aun no sabían como decirles que era el único que quedaba vivo.

Naruto – dijo el sensei al verlo tratando de despertar al pelinegro en la cama – esta inconciente pero fuera de peligro, recibió varios ataques, pero se recuperara.

Naruto se alejo un poco del cuerpo de itachi, para acercarse a sasuke, lo tomo de los hombros forzándolo a levantarse del asiento donde se encontraba y lo llevo hasta el sillón frente a la cama de itachi. Iruka-sensei y ninja medico decidieron salir para darles tiempo de recuperarse de la noticia, aun sin decirles todo.

Naruto abrazo a sasuke quien se encontraba recostado contra el pecho del rubio con los ojos abiertos mirando el cuerpo de su hermano sobre la cama.

Está bien – dijo el rubio suavemente – llora si eso es lo que tu alma desea – y como si hubiese abierto algo en el interior del pelinegro, este empezó a llorar, llorar por el miedo de que casi perder a su hermano, llorar por la angustia del pensamiento, llorar por su hermano.

Naruto lo acunaba como a un bebe, sabia que a pesar de lo fuerte que se mostraran ante los demás, ambos uchiha por dentro eran puro sentimiento, tantos eran los sentimientos que para evitar dañarse a si mismos o a otros crean una mascara de indiferencia, que pocos podían traspasar. Luego de que sasuke pudiera tranquilizarse, naruto lo recostó en el sillón para que durmiera un rato, acariciando su cabello como lo hacia siempre el pelinegro, cuando el rubio tenia pesadillas. Mirando que el pelinegro no despertara, se acerco hasta la camilla donde se encontraba el mayor, se sentó en la silla mirando el rostro de itachi al dormir.

Sus ojos empezaron a tornarse ligeramente rojos y del cuerpo de sasuke empezó a emanar un chakra color violeta, su propio chakra se había tornado rojo, estaba furioso, quería saber quien había lastimado a itachi de tal forma, quería matar a quien lo hizo, destrozarlo y el chakra de sasuke incitaba a realizar eso, intento calmarse, recobrando un poco de su cordura.

Miro de nuevo el rostro dormido de itachi, moldeando un poco de chakra lo enlazo al de sasuke para empezar a inducirlo en el cuerpo de itachi, lentamente, sanando las heridas en el cuerpo del pelinegro. Hace tiempo había descubierto que cualquier herida que tuviese se sanaba rápidamente, quiso preguntárselo a itachi pero se arrepintió en el ultimo momento, después de cinco minutos de inducir un poco de chakra en el mayor de los uchiha, lo soltó.

Sentado donde se encontraba, espero que la puerta se abriera, él sabia que alguien estaba del otro lado. Un minuto después la puerta se abría dejando ver a un anciano que portaba la vestimenta que lo acreditaba como la persona de más alto rango en la aldea. Sandaime-hokage, entraba por la puerta.

Naruto – pronuncio el viejo mirándolo paternalmente, naruto solo sonrió –

Hola viejo – hablo el rubio, siempre le preguntaban porque era tan irrespetuoso con el hombre que guiaba la aldea, naruto solo sonreía y se encogía de hombros, guardando el secreto para si – ¿hay algo que no nos hayan dicho-ttebayo?

Porque lo preguntas naruto – dijo el viejo sentándose en frente de naruto, al otro lado de la cama de itachi.

Por que cada vez que apareces es porque algo grave pasa-ttebayo – dijo el rubio mirando fijamente los ojos del mayor, este le sonrió tristemente.

Te has vuelto muy perceptivo – hablo sonriéndole el hombre, naruto desvió la mirada hasta la ventana observando la aldea.

¿Qué le ha pasado a itachi?, ¿Quién lo ataco-ttebayo? – pregunto sin mirarlo, el viejo suspiro.

No lo sabemos, solo sabes que frente a itachi se encontraron – miro a naruto seriamente – el cuerpo de tres personas, dos de ellas pertenecían al clan.

¿Mataron a todos? – pregunto el rubio

Si, solo ustedes que estaban en la academia e itachi – dijo el viejo líder. – solo ellos quedan vivos. – naruto lo miro largamente para después observar el cuerpo del sasuke tendido en el sillón. – fue un milagro.

No fue milagrosamente-ttebayo – dijo mirando ahora el cuerpo de itachi – alguien nos aviso y creo que la misma persona que salvo a itachi. – dijo al observar como el viejo lo miraba confundido. – No te preocupes viejo, ahora espero que se recuperen rápido dattebayo – en ese momento un ninja medico apareció, tenia el pelo cobrizo y los ojos verdes, camino hacia el cuerpo de itachi. Tanto naruto como el hokage se levantaron caminando hacia el sillón donde se encontraba durmiendo sasuke.

Ambos lo observaron en silencio, mientras el ninja retiraba las vendas para realizar la curación, en ese momento frunció el ceño el ninja, para después girar hasta el hokage.

Disculpe hokage-sama, usted a realizado algo sobre el cuerpo del joven – pregunto con curiosidad mal disimulada, el hokage negó claramente confundido por la pregunta

¿A que se debe esa pregunta-ttebayo? – interrogo el rubio, aun sabiendo la respuesta.

Las heridas – quito las vendas del cuerpo de itachi – las heridas ya sanaron – el hokage miro consternado el cuerpo del mayor de los uchiha, en ese instante se empezó a remover en la cama y con un ligero quejido se despertó.

Eh? – Se levanto sentándose en la camilla itachi, se quito la mascarilla del ventilador - ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto al ver a naruto sonriendo y al hokage junto a un ninja medico confundidos, se desperezo de la cama y se levanto quitándose todo los implementos, ni siquiera le importo que no llevaba nada mas puesto que una corta bata de hospital – naruto ¿Dónde esta mi ropa? – el rubio sonrió encogiéndose de hombros.

No se itachi, parece que tendrás que ir desnudo por la calle-ttebayo – le bromeo el rubio.

Eso quisieras, enano, ve a ver si encuentras algo de ropa en casa – le dijo el pelinegro, el rostro del rubio se oscureció y el uchiha noto que algo no estaba bien. - ¿Qué sucedió?

Que es lo ultimo que recuerdas – pregunto el hokage al uchiha, este se sentó en la cama para evitar caerse ante el recuerdo de…

Minato – se llevo las manos a los labios, recordando el sabor de sus besos y el brillo de su mirada. El hokage miro a itachi como si se hubiese vuelto loco

Esta muerto, no le des vueltas al asunto – itachi guardo silencio, no queriendo revelar nada sobre la visita del rubio – que es lo que recuerdas antes de caer inconciente.

A shisui, mate a shisui – itachi se llevo las manos al pelo escondiendo su rostro con él. – me estaban atacando tres personas, me defendí con la espada le corte la cabeza a shisui – dijo sin sentimientos el pelinegro, el rubio sabia que interiormente el chico estaba llorando sangre por haber perdido a un gran amigo.

No te preocupes, fue en defensa propia, así que nada de esto… - se detuvo al sentir el pisotón de naruto, lo miro molesto, el rubio solo lo miro inexpresivamente. – creo que es mejor que nos vayamos, naruto estaremos afuera – Naruto asintió y tanto el hokage como el ninja medico salieron.

Itachi miro confundido al rubio para después acomodarse en la cama. Naruto miro el cuerpo de sasuke tendido en el sofá.

Ya escuchaste la explicación, algo que decir, sasuke-ttebayo – pregunto el rubio, sasuke abrió los ojos sin moverse de donde estaba, naruto se acerco a el y se sentó en donde el pálido chico había tenido su cabeza. El uchiha coloco su cabeza en las piernas del rubio.

No puedo decir que me entristece, pero tampoco me alegra, al fin y al cabo eran mi familia – dijo el chico, sin expresión alguna, itachi lo miro.

¿Que sucedió? – pregunto el mayor. Ambos jóvenes contaron exactamente lo que el hokage les había dicho.

¿Quién crees que fue-ttebayo? – dijo el rubio

No lo sé – los miro a ambos – salgamos de aquí, me gustaría ver los daños que hicieron en nuestra casa.- Ambos chicos asintieron, harían cualquier cosa que el mayor quisiese mientras eso no pusiese en riesgo las vidas del otro.

Naruto salio de la sala dejando a ambos hermanos desahogarse entre ellos, lo necesitaban. Camino hasta la recepción y encontró a iruka, le sonrió animadamente, este solo lo miro confundido.

Naruto, ¿como te encuentras?, se que debe ser shokeante ver a itachi en ese estado – dijo el sensei rápidamente, naruto solo le sonrió tranquilamente

No se preocupe iruka-sensei ttebayo – dijo el rubio. – aunque quisiera pedirle un favor

Lo que sea – dijo el sensei un poco confundido

Podría traer algo de ropa de la casa – dijo el chico – quisiera no aparecer hasta estar preparado mentalmente-ttebayo – puso cara de pena, el sensei acepto para después salir rápidamente. _"es tan inocente-ttebayo_" miro como su sensei salía por la puerta.

Espero unos minutos en la recepción hasta que volvió iruka con una ropa que eran de itachi, las reconoció de inmediato no solo por el logo de los uchiha, si no por el logo de espiral en los hombros. Le dio las gracias a su sensei y camino hasta la habitación donde se encontraban los hermanos, ahora abrazados en la cama, ambos dormían tranquilamente. Itachi estaba tendido y sobre su pecho sasuke dormía con las manos entrelazadas, naruto los observo un buen rato hasta que se sentó frente a ellos, teniendo una perfecta visión del trasero de sasuke.

Pensó en todo lo que sucedía, la muerte de los uchiha, no era casual algo le decía que no lo era, en especial la aparición del encapuchado, quien era ese encapuchado. En sus pensamientos estaba cuando una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos

¿Buena vista? – hablo el pelinegro desde su puesto en la cama, naruto sonrió

Por supuesto, es tu trasero – rió suavemente ante sus palabras

Pequeños precoses, tienen apenas cinco años – hablo esta vez el mayor, sonriendo interiormente – pero de cierto modo entiendo que ese comentario venga de parte de naruto – hablo el pelinegro, recordando como un rubio mayor lo sedujo con su energía.

Volvamos a casa y empecemos de cero – dijo el menor de los uchiha para después de levantarse caminar hasta la puerta, naruto se levanto.

¿Y mi ropa? – el rubio se la tiro en la cara para después salir rápidamente por la puerta con sasuke tras él riéndose.

_**CONTINUARA…**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**CAPITULO 3: "La Gran Mentira"**_

Hace más de tres años desde la masacre en la que pereció gran parte de la familia uchiha, se hizo un funeral como toda gran familia, eran la más importante y tenían que honrarla como tal. Se murmuraba que el niño que guarda al demonio en su interior tenia la culpa, pero itachi había evitado que esos rumores llegaran hasta los niños, deteniendo los murmullos cuando el mismo aclaro el porqué había muerto toda su familia.

"_estúpidos_" pensó cuando todos se fueron de su casa, ese día se habían puesto a destruir todo, pero naruto les impidió hacer eso, mejor dijo que arreglaran todo el lugar que podía servir como refugio para quien lo necesitara. Aunque no muy de acuerdo al principio y solo por complacer al rubio, los hermanos ayudaron a limpiar todo el sector. Así unos meses después de la masacre itachi había encontrado una entrada entre el tatami del templo, pero con tanto ajetreo se le había olvidado, ahora después de tres años recordó el lugar y que tenían tiempo de mirar sin que nadie los detuviera entraron los tres a ese lugar.

Bajaron por unas oscuras escalera llegando frente a un altar de piedra adornado con unas antorchas y el signo del antiguo clan. Sobre el altar se encontraba un extraño pergamino, los tres jóvenes se acercaron con curiosidad, cada uno de ellos leyó el texto desarrollando en su interior una fuerte emoción. Leyendo lo que decía itachi desarrollo un rencor profundo hacia su familia muerta, por que ellos sabían el secreto y no habían dicho nada.

Estuvieron apunto de dañar a sasuke y eso fue lo que mas le dolió porque eran capaces de matar a uno de sus familiares sin resentimiento alguno, furioso su sharingan cambio de forma en sus ojos y naruto se asusto al verlo. Sasuke por su lado estaba confundido y asombrado por primera vez veía a la que se hacia llamar la mas antigua familia de konoha, dejándose llevar por la rabia el chakra en su interior dormido empezó a emanar por el lugar hasta llegar a un espejo frente al altar donde se encontraba el pergamino.

En ese momento escucharon una risa que retumbo por las paredes del lugar, era escalofriante, frente a el un hombre de unos treinta años se situó en el espejo, tenia un largo cabello negro y en sus ojos brillaba el sharingan de dos aspas, sonreía de manera muy similar a la pose chula que tenia sasuke y que naruto tanto detestaba.

¿Quien eres-ttebayo? – dijo el rubio, se volvió ha escuchar esa risa y tanto el rubio como sus pelinegros acompañantes se estremecieron

Mucho gusto, jinchuuriki – dijo la voz, sonaba algo altanera pero muy sensual, similar a la de itachi – mi nombre es uchiha Madara – el rubio lo miro confundido

Ahahha – se escucho la voz de itachi una sonrisa depredadora instaurada en sus labios. – así que tu eres el famoso Madara

A tu vuestro servicio, ita-chan – le hablo sardónicamente el reflejo. Itachi frunció el seño

¿Que demonio haces en el que se supone es mi reflejo? – pregunto sasuke un poco confundido por tanto sarcasmo, ¿quien demonios era Madara?

Vivo dentro de ti, sasu-chan – ahora el pelinegro menor frunció el ceño, quien se creía este miserable, el único que le decía así era naruto.

¿Que maldiciones ocurre aquí-ttebayo?, primero itachi y su raro sharingan-ttebayo – dijo el rubio – después el reflejo de sasuke es un tal Madara, ¿que le sucede a todos los uchiha-ttebayo?

O jinchuuriki, yo puedo explicarlo – dijo el reflejo, el rubio lo miro.

¿¡Que es un jinchuuriki Dattebayo!? – pregunto el rubio exasperado. Madara sonrió ante la ligera palidez que tomo el rostro de itachi.

Eso es mucho mas fácil de responder – dijo Madara – un jinchuuriki es aquel recipiente de…

Silencio Madara! - hablo la fuerte voz de itachi aun con el extraño sharingan en sus ojos.

Es que piensas mantenerlo ignorante toda su vida – dijo el uchiha del reflejo – sabes que posee un gran poder en su interior, así lo único que haces es reprimirlo. ¿Porque no se lo dices?

¿Decirme que? – dijo el rubio.

Que en tu interior tienes un demonio – hablo Madara antes de que itachi lograra callarlo, sasuke miro sorprendido al reflejo para después mirar como el rostro del rubio perdía color quedando mortalmente pálido.

Un… un demonio – dijo el rubio shokeado, itachi asintió mirando al rubio inexpresivamente, naruto solo quería correr, alejarse de todo, se sentía traicionado, el abrazo de sasuke impidió que hiciera algo solamente limitándolo a sollozar en su hombro.

Escúchame, porque será la única vez que te cuente esta historia – dijo el pelinegro mayor. Inexpresivamente – hace diez años una mitológica bestia ataco la aldea destrozando todo a su paso, pero el hokage de aquella época, un valiente ninja, sacrifico su vida para derrotar a esa bestia – dijo el pálido uchiha sentándose frente al rubio que no quería mirarlo – escucha naruto – atrajo el rostro del rubio hacia el suyo para que lo escuchara – ese valiente ninja fue yondaime hokage, el cual sacrifico su vida para liberar a la aldea encerrando aquella bestia en el interior de un pequeño niño que había nacido ese mismo día. – observo los azules ojos de naruto tan similares a los de minato. – ese niño eres tu naruto.

Madara observo con una sutil sonrisa como el niño empezaba a perder el control desatando el chakra en su cuerpo, cada vez que el pequeño perdía el control el empezaba a absorberlo de apoco para que su propio contenedor no sufriera estragos. Su contenedor empezó a desesperarse ya que de verdad naruto estaba perdiendo el control y no podía recuperarlo por lo que lo único que se le ocurrió fue besarlo. Besarlo para que el chico recordara con quien estaba y que no estaba solo, porque nunca lo estaría, porque siempre estaría él, porque lo quería mas que a nadie y que siempre lo protegería.

Naruto poco a poco se empezó a calmar a través del beso, comenzó a recordar la sensación que era estar entre los brazos de sasuke y recupero el control de su cuerpo.

¿Mejor? – pregunto sasuke aun con sus labios sobre los del rubio, el solo asintió.

Si – sonrojado el rubio respondió. Itachi los miro sonriendo tristemente, el también quería a su rubio de vuelta.

Bien, ahora la segunda explicación, el sharingan de ita-chan – dijo burlonamente Madara

No me llames así – dijo el chico entre dientes

¿Porque ita-chan? – repitió sarcásticamente

TE DIJE QUE NO ME LLAMES ASI – ahora el sharingan brillaba mas rojo que nunca.

Jajá – se rió descaradamente el espejo – si no que, piensas matarme, perdón por decirte que si intentas matarme tendrías que matar a tu hermano. – itachi sonrió

No se de que me preocupo, tu quieres liberarte de tus ataduras – dijo el pelinegro – pero no puedes porque necesitas dos sharingan diferentes y un contenedor – Madara se puso serio, no sabia que el chico supiera tanto – pero tienes un problema, después de que shisa y shisui intentaran obtener al contenedor y los dos sharingan diferentes, matando a todo el clan solo quedamos dos personas.

Madara lo miro sin emoción, pero interiormente meditaba si decir o no lo que tenía planeado, pero ahora que el chico sabía su debilidad no le convenía porque seguro tomaban precauciones. Como si se rindiera levanto las manos sonriendo sarcásticamente.

Bien tu ganas – dijo el reflejo – dejare de decirte ita-chan, akuma (_demonio_) – itachi soltó una carcajada sarcástica

Quien lo dice, pero si así quieres llamarme no diré nada – sasuke estaba un poco perdido, a que demonios venia que estuvieran paliando por eso, naruto solo suspiro cansado, solo itachi podía pelear por tonteras

Por favor podrías seguir con la explicación del sharingan – pidió naruto, algo cansado.

Eh… claro, el sharingan que itachi posee, es la expresión máxima del sharingan, llamado también Magekyou Sharingan - dijo el reflejo – Es el mas poderoso por diferentes razones, algunas de sus técnicas son Amaterasu, que es una especie de fuego negro capaz de atravesar cualquier cosa, pero la mas poderosa es enviar a su contrincante al universo de Tsukiyomi donde por 24 horas, aunque en batalla puedan ser solo tres o cuatro minutos, lo tortura o… quien sabe – dijo el reflejo con su sharingan brillando malignamente, a itachi un millón de ideas se le cruzo en la mente teniendo a su minato en el universo de tsukiyomi. Naruto sonrió pensando algo similar pero como principal al pálido chico que lo abrazaba.

Y Sasuke…

Bueno sasuke pensaba que si no hacia algo o él moriría ahogado por las babas o, Naruto e Itachi, morirán desangrados. Suspiro molesto, estaba rodeado de pervertidos.

Y como ultimo explica ¿Qué demonios haces en mi cuerpo? – hablo el pelinegro sacando de su ensoñación a su par de acompañantes.

Esa es una buena pregunta – dijo el reflejo ahora sonriendo tranquilamente – digamos que aun no tengo la respuesta, pero creo que cierto _zorro traidor_ la tendrá – dijo el pelinegro mirando al rubio. Este le miro confundido, para después recordar al demonio en su interior.

¿Cómo podemos hablar con el? – pregunto el rubio

Bueno hay dos formas – dijo malignamente – el primero y la mas divertida, es que tengas sexo con mi contenedor – sasuke se sonrojo haciéndole competencia a un tomate, mientras naruto quedo helado - así podemos entrar tanto sasuke como yo a tu mente o la forma aburrida – dijo ahora el reflejo sonriendo ante las reacciones – ocupar el sharingan para entrar a tu mente – sasuke lo miro de mala manera, mira que ahora tenia a tres pervertidos.

Y así lo hicieron, los tres uchiha usando el sharingan entraron en la mente de rubio, cuando ingresaron lo primero que vieron fue una montón de pasillos, muy similar a un subterráneo, las paredes parecían hechas de metal. El lugar era bastante tétrico y lúgubre.

Que alegre tu mente, naru-chan – hablo itachi algo extrañado por el lugar.

Que quieres que haga – dijo el rubio – esto esta así desde que tengo memoria

¿Has caminado por estos pasillos? – pregunto sasuke

Es mi mente sasu-chan, es normal que lo haga – dijo el rubio sin mucha atención.

Entonces guíanos a la jaula de ese zorro – hablo Madara, naruto miro fijamente la figura de madara, "_esta como quiere-ttebayo_" se encogió de hombros ligeramente sonrojado y camino por el laberinto, dieron varias vueltas en la oscuridad.

¿Estas seguro que es por aquí naruto? – dijo itachi algo cansado de tantas vueltas, el rubio no dijo nada y siguió caminando hasta que llegaron a un lugar iluminado por antorchas, era una pieza gigante en la cual se veía uno inmensos barrotes y un sello en el centro.

Llegamos – hablo el rubio, los otros tres asintieron en silencio, aun no sabían que podía suceder, por lo cual debían ser precavidos para evitar que la bestia se enojara y así que los…

EH KYUUBI!!! SALE DE UNA VEZ – los tres uchiha se miraron entre si para después mirar al rubio que gritaba a viva voz – ¡SAL DE AHÍ! ¡ZORRO DEL DEMONIO!

Naruto! – le hablo sasuke – ¡que tratas! De que te mate…

Porque dices eso – dijo el rubio confundido

Hey no se supone que no sabias que había un demonio en tu interior – dijo confuso itachi

Yo no sabia que era un demonio – dijo el rubio mirándolo con un poco de rencor – creía que me había vuelto loco al crear una especie de animal

¿Algo como un amigo imaginario? – pregunto sasuke, naruto asintió, en ese momento sintieron movimientos del otro lado de la jaula

¿Que demonios quieres crió? – Hablo la voz profunda del zorro - ¿Por qué me despiertas?

Tienes visita – dijo el rubio, el zorro se movió en la oscuridad dejando ver la mitad de su cuerpo fuera de su jaula, los tres uchiha se pusieron en alerta de inmediato pero no se movieron.

¿Visitas?, es que ahora tu mente es un paseo publico – dijo el zorro – a demás quienes son… - el zorro fijo su mirada en cada uno de los uchiha para centrarse en el ultimo de los tres – o… madara…

250 años sin vernos y un _"o madara_" es lo único que puedes decir Zorro traidor – dijo el uchiha, su sharingan de dos aspas cambio rápidamente al de tres, para después volverse similar al de itachi – toma tu otra forma zorro de mierda, que no me interesa hablarle a tu forma animal

El zorro rió entre dientes para después empezar a brillar su forma gigantesca cambio hasta volverse mas pequeña, la forma de un joven de la edad de itachi quien tenia quince años, su pelo rojo llegaba hasta la espalda, sus ojos celestes brillaban picaros pero no podía salir de la celda aunque el espacio era bastante grande para dejarlo pasar.

¿Porque demonios no dijiste que podías transformarte-ttebayo? – Pregunto el rubio molesto – no sabes los dolores de cuello que me habrías evitado. – el pelirrojo solo se encogió de hombros, para centrarse en el pelinegro conocido.

Naruto imagino unos sillones para que cada uno se pudiese sentar de momento los uchiha estaban advertidos que ninguno de sus trucos dentro de su mente, o si no, él terminaba o loco o muerto. Al otro lado de la celda kyuubi se sentó en un sillón para mayor comodidad.

Bien – dijo el zorro – a que debo la inesperada visita del clan uchiha en pleno.

A responder porque termine pasando de generación en generación por los miembros de mi familia – hablo sarcásticamente – y de paso tomar té.

O lo del té es solucionable – le siguió el juego, al ver la molestia en sus ojos, suspiro - ya te lo dije una vez madara, no lo repetiré. – el rostro del zorro mostró una ligera tristeza.

Aun después lo que hiciste, sigues diciendo eso – dijo el uchiha.

¡Sabes por que lo hice, Madara, ya te lo dije! – le hablo el pelirrojo

250 años y me repetirás esa vieja historia con la que caí, ya no soy ingenuo – dijo el uchiha, mirando fijamente los azules del pelirrojo

No era una historia, y aunque pasaran 200 años mas te la seguiría repitiendo – hablo el pelirrojo – si es solo por esa respuesta que viniste, lárgate. – Se miraron – ya la obtuviste, déjame en mi encierro – madara sonrió. Que divertido ahora solo quedaba una ultima pregunta

¿Que harías si regresaras? – el zorro lo miro largamente, para sonreír con tristeza

Te buscaría – le dijo levantándose del sillón el rubio, itachi y sasuke se levantaron retrocediendo rápidamente, el rubio conocía el carácter explosivo del kyuubi por lo cual su instinto le llevo a alejarse. Naruto empujo a itachi e sasuke contra una de las murallas para que perdieran la concentración y desaparecieran de su mente.

Al despertar sasuke se callo al piso como si hubiese rebotado e itachi tambaleo afirmándose de la muralla donde había estado recargado. Se levantaron rápidamente y se encontraron con el rubio en el piso aun dormido o inconciente, sasuke se miro al espejo y lo único que vio fue su propio rostro donde se reflejaba la preocupación.

Corrió hacia el cuerpo del rubio tomándolo entre sus brazos, sabia que ahora que el rubio estaba inconciente no podía entrar en su mente, miro nuevamente su reflejo y observo la sonrisa altanera de madara, suspirando le alzo su mano para sacarle el dedo del medio, madara solo soltó un carcajada.

Desde ese momento itachi empezó a trazar un plan, una forma de destruir las dos amenazas de konoha, pero en especial por ser amenazas para el rubio, akatsuki quería el kyuubi de naruto pero no lo obtendría tan fácilmente, sabia que iban podía quedar como traidor pero la única forma de evitar la destrucción de la aldea era poniendo en riesgo todo, hasta su reputación.

Pasaba el tiempo, sasuke y naruto, después de conocer lo que en su interior habitaba superaron esos problemas, muchas cosas fueron calladas para evitar escándalo y aunque nadie sabía lo que dentro del menor de los uchiha se desarrollaba. El mismo madara había empezado a desarrollar sus propios planes para sacar a delante sus ideas, sabía por cosa de itachi que una organización estaba tras el zorro y cada vez que el par de hormonas andantes tenían encuentros más íntimos, aprovechaba la posibilidad de hablar con el pelirrojo zorro.

Una tarde itachi llamo a ambos chicos hasta su cuarto, tanto naruto como sasuke se miraron confundidos, pocas veces podían entrar al dormitorio de itachi por la protección casi paranoica que tenia el chico, después del ataque de su propia familia.

Entraron para encontrarse a itachi con un pequeño bolso hecho como si fuera a irse a una misión.

¿Dónde vas? – Pregunto sasuke – no se supone que no tenías misiones esta semana. – itachi no respondió

Itachi, ¿Qué tienes que decirnos-ttebayo? – naruto solo lo miro

Me voy – dijo el mayor, sasuke y naruto lo miraron confundido.

Si eso lo deducimos – dijo sasuke sarcásticamente – ¿hasta cuando? ¿Cuando regresas? – itachi lo miro

No lo sé – dijo itachi sin mirarlos - aun no se cuando regresare

Pero… ¿a donde vas-ttebayo? – Pregunto ahora naruto – nos vas a dejar… solos – itachi sonrió

Es hora de que me vaya – itachi tomo sus cosas y se acerco hasta los pequeños, naruto y sasuke lo miraron expectantes – solo les diré que me voy a ir por un largo tiempo.

¿Pe-ero que planeas? – sasuke hablo shokeado

Hay cosas que debo hacer, regresare – dicho esto empezó a caminar hasta la puerta, sasuke corrió hasta itachi y lo abrazo por la espalda, naruto camino con tranquilidad hasta llegar a su altura.

¿Que es lo que piensas hacer itachi-ttebayo? – Miro al pelinegro – ¿nos vas a dejar sin decirnos nada? ¡RESPONDE DATTEBAYO! – le grito el rubio, sasuke solo contenía el llanto mientras abrazaba a su hermano.

Lo hago por ustedes – susurro

Como esperas que te creamos, si no, nos dices nada dattebayo – hablo calmadamente el rubio

Pensé que podría irme sin que ninguno pusiera problemas – miro la puerta frente a él – pero creo que es pedir mucho

De un rápido movimiento se soltó del abrazo de sasuke, para después golpearlo en el cuello y dejarlo inconciente. Naruto por el otro lado era más difícil de controlar, tendría que usar sus técnicas con él.

Naruto se puso en guardia, esto para el era como en los entrenamientos, no es que sasuke siempre cayera primero, pero contra itachi, sasuke siempre dudaba en atacar.

Vamos naruto, deja de resistirte, déjame ir – le hablo el pelinegro, el rubio lo miro

Nunca, dattebayo – dijo decididamente naruto, itachi suspiro

Itachi corrió hasta el rubio para golpearlo en el estomago, pero el rubio lo esquivo rápidamente, saliendo por una ventana. Sabía que tenía todas de perder dentro de esa pieza ya que era territorio del uchiha mayor.

Corrió hasta el bosque, por lo menos se le podría ocurrir algo para detenerlo. Con los hilos formo una telaraña para enredar a itachi, pero no se trataba de cualquier oponente, si no, del líder mas joven de los Anbu, Uchiha Itachi.

Naruto miro a su alrededor alerta, no podía confiarse cuando se trataba del pelinegro. Camino lentamente a través de los árboles cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Lo ultimo que escucho fue un…

_Cuida de sasuke, por favor…_

Y todo se volvió oscuro.

_**CONTINUARA…**_


End file.
